The disclosed subject matter relates to an intake valve apparatus for use with a combustion engine and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for enhancing performance of combustion engines based upon intake valve structures and configurations.
Many different types of vehicles and portable machinery include combustion engines that are configured to power the vehicle or machinery. In some cases, certain combustion engines, such as internal combustion engines, are provided with various components including cylinders, pistons, and valves. For example, pistons can be disposed within corresponding cylinders, the cylinders also including valves. A valve configured to open and close an aperture in a cylinder facilitates the flow of gases and fluids into the cylinder. Once inside the cylinder, the gases and fluids can be ignited, causing an explosion. The resulting explosion within the cylinder acts on the piston, forcing the piston to move. This movement by the piston is translated to a drive shaft, which can then power a vehicle or portable machinery.